Bones et l'inconnu du parc Lincoln
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Bones enquete sur un corps retrouvé en bas d'une falaise.. enfin presque
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans ma première fic sur Bones alors soyez indulgent !!

Surtout je me lance un peu a l'aveuglette…

Chapitre 1 

_Après le '' mariage '' de Angela et Hodgins la vie au Jeffersonian avait plus ou moins reprit sont court normale._

_Angela et Hodgins essayent tant bien que mal de retrouver le mari de Angela, Zack lui était partit en Irak._

Le Dr.Brennan arriva de bonne heure a l'institut, et suivi par Angela et Hodgins puis de Camille.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire Temperance décida d'ouvrir un nouveau dossier sur une des dépouilles inconnus que gardait l'institut. Un des employés lui apporta une boite contenant un squelette, le DrBrennan s'installa sur une des tables du labo et ouvrit la boite.

Et reconstitua le squelette…, elle pris son magnétophone et commença.

Squelette, appartenant à une femme, d'après le cartilage osseux et la taille du fémur, je peux dire qu'il appartient à une adolescente pré-pubère de 10 à 12ans.

Présence d'une fracture ancienne du radius gauche provenant sûrement d'une chute durant sa petite enfance, lorsqu'elle avait environ 5 ou 6 ans. Prouvant que jeune fille était probablement gauchère ou ambidextre.

Aucune fracture visible sur le crâne, notons l'absence de toutes les dents qui n'a put permettre sont identification. La présence d'écorchure sur la mâchoire supérieure et inférieure est compatible avec un outil ayant permis l'arrachage des dents sûrement dans le but de ne permettre sont identification.

Présence de micros fissure sur le sternum et sur 5 des côtes du coté droit et 4 du coté gauche, pouvant avoir été provoqué par une pression sur la poitrine de la personne. Ce qui peut évoquer une asphyxie accidentelle ou plus probable volontaire, ayant pour objectif de faire taire la personne ou de la tuée.

L'absence de fracture sur les bras démontre que la personne ne s'est pas débattu ou n'en n'a pas eut la possibilité.

Je vais envoyer le crâne en laboratoire pour une reconstitution faciale.

_Alors qu'elle alla emporter le crâne à Angela Booth arriva…_

Booth : Bonjour Bones _(d'un sourire joyeux)_

Temperance : Je vous est dit de ne pas m'appelez Bones !!

Temperance le regardant d'un œil méchant : Vous voulez quoi ?

Booth : Allez Bones ne soyez pas aussi violente…

Tempérance : Je ne suis pas violente !! Sinon vous seriez déjà allongé par terre..

Booth sourit et lui dit : Nous avons trouvé le corps d'un inconnu en bas d'une falaise du parc Lincoln.

Temperance : Mais je dois finir l'identification d'un squelette …

Booth : Vous vous en occuperez plus tard..

Temperance lança un petit cri de rage et lança un regard à la fois de colère et d'excitation.

Booth : Prenez vos affaires…

Temperance pris ses affaires et tous les deux partirent vers le parc Lincoln.


	2. Chapter 2

Durant le trajet vers le parc Lincoln…

Depuis le début du trajet l'ambiance était plus que mortelle, Brennan et Booth n'échangère aucun mots..

Booth regardait de temps en temps Temperance espérant que celle-ci brise ce silence.. Puis après quelques minutes il lui adressa la parole..

Booth : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Brennan sortit de ses pensées se tourna : Quoi ?

Booth : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Brennan le regarda d'un air interrogatif : Rien, pourquoi ?

Booth : Vous ne dites rien…

Brennan : Pourquoi devrai-je vous parler ?

Booth : Vous savez les gens normaux aiment bien parler lors d'un trajet… Pour que le temps passe plus vite (en lâchant un petit sourire)

Brennan : Et bien vous voulez qu'on parle de quoi ?

Booth réfléchi : Heuuuu.. je ne sais pas…

Brennan leva les yeux et sourit…

Booth sortit avec un air suspicieux : Des nouvelles de votre ex..

Brennan en fronçant les sourcils : Sully ?

Booth d'un air interrogateur : Pourquoi vous en avez un autre ?

Brennan lui sortit avec son air intellectuel : Proprement dit j'ai beaucoup d'ex, mais le denier en date est bien Sully.. ais pourquoi vous voulez savoir…

Booth : Comme sa..

Brennan : Je n'est eu aucune nouvelle depuis sont départ..

Booth lâcha un léger sourire…

Brennan le surpris et répliqua aussi tôt : Pourquoi vous souriez !!

Booth en la regardant : Je n'est pas sourit !

Brennan en haussant la voie: Si je vous est vu !

Booth la regarda, haussa les sourcils et lâcha un soupir de désespoir et regarda la route..

Durant le reste du voyage plus aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche des deux partenaires.

Puis Temperance et l'agent Booth arrivèrent au parc Lincoln…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Brennan fut la première sortit de la voiture, suivi de Booth. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre, l'ouvri puis pris ses affaires.

Alors que Booth lui avait rejoint le shérif, pour qu'il lui explique bien l'affaire.

Brennan rejoignit Booth alors que celui-ci interrogea le garde forestier qui avait découvert le corps.

Booth : Bonjour je suis l'agent Seeley Booth du FBI,

Et je vous présente le Dr.Brennan…

Garde la regarda et sourit : Ah, oui j'ai lu vos livres, je les est beaucoup aimez…

Booth lui coupa la parole : C'est vous qui avez trouvé le corps ?

Garde : Oui, je faisais une balade a l'avale de la falaise et je suis tomber sur le corps..

Booth, Brennan suivirent le garde et le shérif vers la dépouille…

Le corps était étendu entre deux rochers..

En voyant et surtout en sentant l'odeur de putréfaction du corps l'agent Booth fit une mine de dégoût…

Brennan elle s'approcha et s'accroupi à coté du corps..

C'est une femme, dans les 20, 30ans.

Etat de décomposition avancer… elle est morte depuis au moins 2 ou 3 semaines.

La chaire est gonflée, elle a passé un certain temps dans l'eau, je pense qu'elle à dut être jeter dans l'eau..

Booth : Jeter ? Vous pensez qu'elle a été tuée ?

Les nombreuses lacérations sur les chaires encore présente et les traces sur les côtes ici sont sûrement le résultat de coups de couteau.

Booth : Elle a échoué sur les rochers…

Brennan leva les yeux : Ce n'est pas une baleine Booth !!

Je vais l'envoyer à l'institut pour permettre une identification.

Puis soudain, le shérif appela l'agent Booth,

Shérif : Agent Booth nous avons trouvé un autre corps a une centaine de mettre de l'autre.

Brennan se tourna au même moment vers les 2 hommes. Booth lui regarda Brennan.

Sans que Booth parla à Brennan, elle dit à 2 agents d'emballer le corps, puis elle se leva et se partir en compagnie de Booth vers le 2ème corps..

Le corps se trouvait lui aussi en bat d'une falaise.

Brennan fit pareil avec le corps..

C'est aussi une femme

Morte elle aussi il y a 2 ou 3 semaines.

Même lésions sur le corps…

Je pourrais en dire plus après les avoir étudier.

Deux agents arrivèrent et mis le corps dans un sac mortuaire.

Les deux corps fut installer dans le camion du légiste puis partir pour l'institut.

Brennan et Booth eux repartirent ensemble vers l'institut.

Dans la voiture l'ambiance était plus détendue que lors de l'allé..

Brennan : Vous pensez que ces deux meurtres sont liés ?

Booth : Surement, nous en seront plus après que vos fouines les sont étudier..

Brennan fit une grimace, posa sont coude sur le bord de la fenêtre et posa sa tête sur sa main pour se reposer un peu…


	4. Chapter 4

Une heure après, les deux corps étaient arriver à l'institut, et l'équipe les installa, c'est à dire, Brennan, Hodgins et Camille qui travaillait à l'occasion tant que l'équipe n'avait pas trouvé un remplaçant pour Zack.

Brennan sous le regard admiratif de Booth et examina le premier corps alors que Camille elle s'occupa du deuxième.

Brennan : Une femme

Camille en la regardant : Moi aussi, une femme

Brennan : Dans les 20 à 25 ans..

Camille en la regardant: Pareille

Brennan : Morte il y a environ 2 ou 3 semaines

Camille en la regardant : Pareille

Brennan : Du type Cocasien

Camille : Pareil

Brennan se tourna vers Hodgins : On va vous envoyer ce qu'on va trouver sur le corps..

Hodgins s'approcha munit d'une pince et d'un pot et attrapa différents insectes qui se trouvaient sur le corps..

Brennan : Présence de lésions sur la cavité thoracique et au niveau de l'abdomen..

Camille en la regardant : Egalement..

Brennan : A première vue pas de lésion sur le crâne, après avoir nettoyer les os on en sera plus…

Brennan et Camille : Des traces et des morceaux métalliques dans les chaires des poignets..

Brennan s'approcha de la bouche du cadavre : Sa sent… le chloroforme, on en sera plus en examinant la mâchoire !!

Camille : Bien,

Brennan et Camille firent tous les prélèvements sur les corps, pour l'enquête, et les donnèrent à Hodgins pendant que celui-ci s'occupait de ses petites bébêtes.. lol

Deux assistants prirent les corps et les emmenèrent pour nettoyer les os…

Pendant ce temps,..

Booth arriva à l'institut, comme d'habitude il monta les marches à toutes vitesses pour aller au nouvelles mais il fut dessus quant il ne vu que Hodgins..

Booth à Hodgins : Ou est Temperance ?

Hodgins : A votre avis ? Si elle n'est pas là où peut-elle être ( en levant les yeux faisant mine de réfléchir et répondit d'un air à la Dr.House ) Heuuuuu, dans son bureau..

Booth lâchant un petit sourire et partir vers le Bureau de Brennan..

Brennan était sur son canapé et regardait le visage de la jeune fille inconnu que Angela avait reconstitué d'après le crâne que celle-ci lui avait donné..

Booth arriva à la porte et frappa…

Brennan leva la tête..

Brennan : salut

Booth : salut, alors des nouvelles de nos inconnus ?

Brennan : Bien, rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit la dernière fois on en sera plus dans 1 ou 2 heures…

Booth s'assis au coté de Brennan et vu le dessin de Angela..

Booth : c'est qui ?

Brennan : C'est une inconnue que j'ai commencée a examiner..

Booth : Ce n'est qu'une enfant..

Brennan : Oui, dans les 10, 12ans..

Angela arriva dans le bureau et surpris les 2 amis assis sur le canapé, et tout de suite elle regretta d'être entrer…

Angela : salut ma chérie.. heuuu Hodgins a fini avec ses insectes et veut vous voir..

Brennan et Booth se leva..

Booth sortit le premier et Angela lança un regard et un petit sourire à Brennan..

Celle-ci ne répondant pas leva juste les yeux et rejoignit Booth..

Brennan, Booth, Hodgins et Angela était tous réunis..

Brennan à Hodgins : Alors depuis quand sont elles mortes ?

Hodgins : A peu plus de 2 semaines..

Brennan : Quoi d'autre ?

Hodgins : Et bien, je peu dire que d 'après les quelques fragments de terre trouver sous les ongles, qu'elles étaient enfermées au même endroit, la présence d'engrais, de poussière de ciment et d'huile me fait passer quelles devaient être enfermées dans un garage ou entrepôt…

Et les morceaux métalliques aux poignets sont du fer..

Booth : On a leurs identités ?

Brennan : Pas encore on étant encore les os…

Une assistante arriva : Dr.Brennan nous avons fini avec les os..

Brennan : D'accord..

Les os furent installés et Brennan les examinas..

Brennan à Hodgins prennés les mâchoires et chercher des présences de chloroforme..

Brennan : Fractures de stresses visibles sur les deux corps..

Les usures sur l'articulation des poignets au niveau du radius et cubitus montrent qu'elles avaient les mains attachés, et les trace au niveau de l'articulation de l'humérus et au niveau de la clavicule montrent qu'elles sont restées de nombreux jours, au moins 10 à 15 jours les bras en l'air..

Booth en déduit : Elles avaient les bras attachés en l'air..

Brennan répliqua aussi tôt : Oui, et d'après la présence de fer sur les poignets cela prouve qu'elles étaient attachées avec probablement des chaînes..

Des traces aux niveaux des côtes sont probablement dut des lames je vais les examiné pour identifié la ou les armes…

Brennan à Booth : Elles ont été jeter déjà mortes dans l'eau, puis le court de la rivière les as déposés sur les rochers..

Brennan à Angela : Prend les crânes, commence à poser les marqueurs et lorsque Hodgins aura fini avec les mâchoires tu feras une identification. Ensuite tu fais une recherche au niveau des jeunes femmes portés disparus depuis environ 2 mois.. cocasiennes dans les 20 à 30 ans..

Angela à Brennan avec une expression propre à elle : Heyyy, chérie j'ai l'habitude..

Angela pris les crânes..

Angela à Hodgins avec un regard malicieux : Quant tu aura fini vient me rejoindre à l'Angelatore..

Booth ayant tous de suite compris les sous allusions de Angela sourie..

Booth à Brennan : Je vais retourner au bureau et voir si nous avons déjà vu ce genre de cas…

Booth partit..

Angela partit dans son bureau

Hodgins commença à analyser les machoires

Et Brennan elle commença à regarder les lésions des côtes au microscope..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Brennan assise devant son microscope examinait les côtes..

Elle pouvait voir de nombreuses brèches, elle grossit les traces avec son logiciel, qui en 3D redessina la forme de la lame..

Hodgins qui fini par trouver la trace de chloroforme sur les mâchoires, alla rejoindre sa bien aimée ( j'y crois pas, j'ai réussi à le placer!! mdr )

Il arriva dans le bureau de Angela, l'embrassa..

Hodgins : Tient, j'ai fini avec mes mâchoires.

Angela replaça les mâchoires sur cache crâne..

Brennan et Booth arrivèrent au même moment ( le hasard fait bien les choses !! lol )

Brennan : Alors ?

Hodgins : Elles ont été endormies avec du chloroforme..

Pendant ce temps Angela commença a entré les caractéristiques des 2 crânes dans l'angelatore..

Tout le monde ce tourna vers ANGELATORE !!

Angela : Voilà,

( les visages des inconnus apparut )

_Angela lança la cherche dans la liste des disparus.._

Brennan à Angela : Affiche les corps..

Et la magie ils apparaissent 

Brennan : Lance la simulation des blessures..

Brennan : Le tueur est gaucher

Angela lança la simulation..

Brennan en décrivant : Elles ont été torturées et poignardées au torse et la l'abdomen durant plusieurs jours puis abandonnés…

Booth avec son air sérieux : Nous avons trouvé différents meurtres similaires..

Brennan : Un tueur en série ??

Booth : Oui, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que les précédents meurtres on été commis dans l'Illinois..

Brennan : Notre meurtrier a sûrement déménagé !!

Booth : Oui !!

Booth : Le FBI nous a envoyer son profil..

Booth pris son air super sérieux : Un homme, célibataire, sûrement dans les 40 ans, car les premiers meurtres remonte à environ 15 ans..

Booth : Toutes les précedentes victimes étaient des jeunes femmes fétardes et toutes mères de famille.. ce qui nous fait penser qu'il a grandit sans mère ou que celle-ci ne c'est pas bien occupé de lui ou la maltraité..

Booth : Nous pensons que le tueur, punit ces femmes car il juge qu'elle sont de mauvaise mère..

Booth : La 1ère victime était une femme de 29 ans, mère célibataire, avec un fils de 12 ans.

Elle a été retrouvée dans une foret..

Brennan : Pas de suspect ?

Booth : Non, aucun fluide, ni cheveux..

Brennan : Pourquoi ne pas regarder les hommes célibataires qui on démangé de L'Illinois pour Washington..

Booth d'un œil stupéfait : Bones, vous savez combien de personnes d'emménagent tous les jours dans les Etats Unis ?

Brennan : Je vous dis pas dans tous les Etats Unis mais de l'Illinois vers Washington depuis 1 ans..

Booth : Sa fait toujours de 100ène de suspects..

Hodgins eut une idée subite : Je pourrait comparé la terre retrouvé sous les ongles des victimes pour rechercher les quartiers où cette terre est utilisé..

Booth convaincu lui tapant l'épaule : Bonne idée !!

Le hasards faisant encore bien les choses la discussion à peine terminé que l'ordinateurs identifia les 2 inconnus..

Angela : Elena Williams, 25 ans, mère d'une petite fille de 4 ans.

Et Julie Match, 27 ans, mère d'une petite fille de 6 ans..

Angela : Se ne sont plus des inconnus !!

_20 minutes plus tard.._

Angela assise devant un ordinateur, entourer de Hodgins, Brennan et Booth..

Booth : Rechercher tous les hommes de 20 à 50 ans, célibataires, qui ont déménagé de L'Illinois pour Washington depuis 1 ans..

Angela s'exécuta sous le regard admiratif de son homme

Angela : 269 résultats..

Booth réfléchissant : Maintenant éliminé les hommes qui on divorcé..

Angela : 130 résultats..

Booth réfléchissant : Bien comparé la terre retrouvé sur les corps, avec les quartiers où elle est utilisé..

Angela : 36 résultats..

Booth dépité : 36 !! sa fait pas mal de possibiltés !!

Hodgins en regardant Booth : Et pourquoi pas … recherché des points communs entre ses hommes et les victimes..

Angela se tourna vers Booth : Allez y..

Angela lança la recherche..

_2 minutes plus tard.._

_Un bip résonne _

Angela : J'ai un résultat !!

Angela surprise : Pfff, le fils de la 1ère victime..

Angela : Sûrement une coïncidence..

Booth : Je ne croit pas au coïncidence

Brennan s'incrusta : Il n'avait que 12 ans, comment aurait il put tué une femme et surtout sa mère..

Booth : Vous savez cela ne m'étonnerai pas..

Booth : Je vais appelez le procureur pour obtenir un mandat pour une fouille chez lui..

_20 minutes plus tard.._

Booth : Bones, prenez vos affaires je vais avoir besoin de vous !!!

Booth et sa partenaires partir chez le suspect..

Arriver devant chez le méchant !! 

Brennan à Booth toute excité: Je peu avoir une arme !!

Booth : Non !!

Brennan : Et si il est armé !!

Booth : Ne vous inquiété pas je tirai le 1er !!

Brennan : Et si il tire sur moi !!

Booth en souriant : Vous n'avez cas rester derrière moi !!

Brennan énervé : Grrrr

Booth arriva devant la porte..

Alors qu'il alla se présenter avant d'entrer( vous savez comme on voit dans les films : Officier Booth, FBI.. ) il fut interrompu par Brennan qui mis en coup de pieds et défonça la porte..

Booth énervé : Bones, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire sa !!

Brennan soupira: Quoi, vous auriez fait pareil 10 seconde plus tard !

Booth : Mais, venant de vous sa n'est pas très légal !!

Brennan le fixant d'un air supérieur : Je vois pas la différence..

Booth vaincu conclu : Vous auriez au moins put attendre que je me présente avant de l'avoir défoncer..

Booth entra pointant son arme suivi de Brennan,

Brennan disparut de derrière Booth sans que celui-ci ne sent rendu compte….

Booth : Monsieur Cornell !! FBI !!

Booth vu le méchant partant en courant.. il ne fit que quelques pas lorsque..

Le méchant courant vers la fenêtre de la cuisine..

Fut stopper net et s'écroula par terre..

Bah oui, Brennan était cacher derrière le mur de la cuisine et lui a mis un coup de poêle en pleine tête.. ( sa doit faire mal )

Booth comme toujours stupéfait leva les yeux en rengaina sont art..

Brennan : Je pense qu'on tient notre tueur…

Plus tard on trouva dans la cave de l'homme des chaînes contenant l'ADN des deux victimes.., il fut arrêter et accusé des meurtres de toutes les femmes et enfermer dans une prison pour le reste de sa vie ( genre à la Batman avec le Joker )

Le lendemain 

Brennan arriva de bonne heure à l'institut, et en entrant dans son bureau elle vit un dossier.. ( haha suspense .. )

Elle l'ouvrit, et vit un avis de recherche d'une jeune fille de 11 ans, disparu depuis 10 ans..

Elle reconnu tout de suite la jeune inconnu qu'elle avait reconstituée..

Rose Walter, 11 ans..

Parents : Mary Walter et Richard Walter

Elle signa tout les papiers officiels,

les restes fut mis dans un cercueil et le corps de la jeune fille put être enfin remis a ses parents..

The end

Faut une fin heureuse quand même !!


End file.
